rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sora Takagi
This character will be expanded upon as she is RP'd with, but once written, it is mostly set in stone. Few revisions to clear up anything can occur. Disclaimer I own the character Sora Takagi. The picture of Sanya V Litvyak from Strike Witches belongs to the relevant parties. The picture of the winged heart belongs to relevant parties. I take no credit nor do I take ownership of either picture. At A Glance Name: Sora Takagi Team: SHAL (Sora, Heather, Avery, Leydnas) Age: 16 Gender: Female (part faunus) Color: Green Sexuality: Bisexual Weapon: High Caliber Variable Sniper Scythe "Angel's Light" Birthplace: Vale Birthdate: December 7th Occupation: Hostess/waitress at Maid Cafe'/Aellyn's love Titles: Maid-Chan, Sayoko's Spirit, Hysteria's Eve Signature Ability: Radiance Unleashed Strengths: Her determination, and her friends. Weakness: Unwillingness to kill. Likes: Girls, her maid uniform, chocolate, sleeping, plushies, cars, being patted on the head, fingers run through her hair, and hugs. Dislikes: Mean people, people who yell, mean bosses, spiders, and men who look scary, and the creatures of Grim. Appearance Sora is fairly tall, proportioned for her age and size. Her hair is a silver-grey color, going decently well with her brilliant green eyes. She is never without her maid uniform, having grown so fond of it that she doesn't like to wear anything else. She also has a small birthmark on her right shoulder in the shape of a snowflake. She also has a lower back tattoo (location where a 'tramp stamp' would be located). The tattoo is the shape of a winged heart. Also part Faunus, Sora has black fox ears she hides under her hair and headband, and her tail is pressed up her back. She keeps the fact she's part fauna a secret, afraid even more of what people would think. She recently has gain a black collar that is adorned with an emerald heart on the front, and a small plaque on the back that reads "I belong to Aellyn" with a small heart at the bottom. Personality Sora is somewhat shy, but an extremely kind girl. She does her best to make people smile. She puts others before herself, always willing to go along with friends and do what they want. Despite this, she has her morals and a strong sense of justice. Her want to make people happy, extends to everyone but those who harm others. She has an astounding amount of determination in her, which sometimes comes off annoying; despite this, the girl barely has a mean bone in her body. But, surprisingly enough, Sora has a slight rebellious streak, wanting to live her own life and not be shackled down by her parents. Her mean bone, which is small, manifests as a more darker Sora, only seen rarely. The best way to see it (why you would is insane...) would be to hurt someone Sora befriended, or has a crush on...or both. This darker Sora isn't angry. No, this is a calm angry, one that is a worlds apart from the shy, kind, scared girl that usually is around. And her sense of justice can and will be excercises through the use of Angel's Light Sora also has a state of mind that is released when the threat of rape to her or someone in the immediate vicinity is happening. Medical experts have tried putting it under Hysteria Savant Syndrome, but this is not correct. She calls it Hysteria Mode, because when activated, she has 30 times more neural transmitters firing, and it makes her hysterical when it passes, as the telltale signs of Hysteria Mode activating is when her Faunus side emerges; black fox ears and a black fox tail appear. Hysteria Mode can be activated at will, but it is very hard to do this. She was diagnosed with this mental state after the failed rape attempt on her, and has had it ever since. But that can be a false alarm, as Sora can make these Faunus parts appear whenever she does feel like it. Either it's when she's feeling aroused or excited, or when she's trying to trick an opponent into thinking she's entered Hysteria Mode. Weapons, Powers, Tactics A variant of a normal HCSS,the HCVSS has a few features not present in the stock version. First off is the most important part; Variable. This new features allows the HVVSS to enter variable modes. In Sora's case, her two modes are dubbed SNOW and SHADOW...with a specialized mode dubbed RADIANCE. SNOW mode is signified by her HCVSS going all white. SHADOW has it all black. RADIANCE is a combination of the two. After the destruction of Lideath's Salvation, Sora gained a new HCVSS she has dubbed Angel's Light. SNOW: Non-lethal and Sora's prefered mode, SNOW's attacks are a bit slower, and is characterized by non-lethal blows and non-lethal gunshots, as well as the snow it tends to leave behind after each attack. SNOW also blunts the scythe edge and uses the recoil to dampen each blow, suited for subduing targets. SHADOW: Characterized by lethal blows and fatal gunshots, SHADOW is a mode Sora detests as a necessary evil. With an extremely sharp edge and the recoil system modyfying to make each blow even worse or an even more deadly shot, SHADOW is using Lideath's Salvation at it's darkest - and deadliest. When Sora activates SHADOW, she is either sure she is about to be seriously harmed, or you have pissed her off very badly. RADIANCE: This mode is very hard to use. It changes the firing rate so the HCVSS goes fully automatic. The recoil is hard to control, and the blade splits to make a dual scythe,which is impractical to some, but combined with the recoil system having the ability to slam the lower scythe into the upper one, makes it able to break weapons or amputate anything easier. This feature can be turned off, but it also can swing the lower scythe back to make a twin scythe, giving RADIANCE impressive adaptability in battle. Combined with Cross Clips, Lideath's Salvation is a powerful weapon, and in the right hands, a force to be reckoned with. Sora's tactics in battle vary depending on what mode. SNOW usually means she will be using hit and run tactics, wearing down her opponent for an easy subdue. Using Shadow, she goes all out, looking to overwhelm her opponent with brute strength. But RADIANCE is where her finesse is. Utilizing it's adaptability, she will stall her foe until she finds their weak spot. She then pours all her power into thelat point to bring them down in short order. Her signature ability is Radiance Unleashed; while Lideath's Salvation is in RADIANCE Mode, she loadds Lideath's Salvation with a specialized magazine that is similar to Ruby's Cross Clips but differ due to the more Gothic cross design on the side. ALBION: Sora's only special ability, is what she calls her own ability to go to 235 MPH. She goes fast enough that afterimages are left behind. She uses these afterimages to truck her opponents or just get home in time for cartoons. This ability is based on the Extended Dust Cartridge she calls "SUZAKU" due to the phoenix emblem imprinted on the side. ALBION STRIKE: With ALBION activated, Sora charges her opponent, then starts changing directions, hitting her foes from multiple angles before descended from above for a final blow, then speeding away behind them to end the attack with ALBION BURST, which is when she burst-fires her entire magazine with 5 round bursts until empty. Sora also has a holographic memory, the ability to not just recreate any memory perfectly, but in such a way she can relive moments and walk around them. If there is any angle she can't see, she won't see it. But if there is a way to see, she will. History Born in Vale to what she thought were hardworking parents, Sora Takagi was not pampered but was loved dearly. What luxuries she had were small and sometimes didn't last, but with her family and friends with her, Sora was able to go through her early years without much problems. That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. And by Fire Nation, the Schnee Family attacked. Sora and her mother found out that Reagan, Sora's father, was actually a Faunus who had his ears and tail surgically removed. He was input into society by a group of Faunus Extremeists who were lashing out against the questionable companies of Vale, such as the Schnee Dust Company. He was attempting to get close enough to assassinate the head of the Schnee family, but mere days before the operation, the Vale Police commenced a sting operation of the sleeper cell's headquarters, capturing almost the entire cell. Her father gone to jail with a mock trial that was entirely one-sided, Sora and her mother were forced to find more work. Her mother working three jobs and barely getting enough sleep, Sora was left on her own. She dropped out of school and worked any job she couldn't, her personality directly affected as she got quieter and shyer. She nearly turned to selling her body, if she had not wandered into Ame-Chan's Cafe, a Maide Cafe a bit away from Signal Academy. As one Maid tried to seat her, Sora told her she had no money at all and just needed to get out of the rain. The girl frowned and insisted, and Sora finally let her seat her somewhere. As Sora sat there, shaking a bit from the cold, a beautiful girl sat across from her. Sora was sure she was a prostitute looking for a score, or someone who needed a table. She was dry so Sora was even more confused. She was surprised when the girl asked what her favorite food was. When a confused Sora answered pizza, she ordered that. The questions came, and soon Sora was looking at pizza, root beer, ice cream, some rice with soy sauce, and some steamed broccoli. Sora looked at the girl and asked what was going on. The girl merely smiled and said "Eat." The hungry Sora didn't pause. She just began to eat and eat, devouring every bite and drinking every drop. But she didn't think that through until she was done, and when she was, she looked up. "I...I'm...I have no money." "I know." This was how Sora met Skylar Valentine, the rich girl who opened a maid cafe. Sora had offered to do something to repay for the meal, but Skylar waved her off and told her it was on the house. When she asked if she'd get in trouble, the girl laughed. "I'm Skylar Valentine, and I own this cafe." Sora looked at her lap, still shivering from her still damp clothes. Skylar then stood and offered her hand, leading Sora upstairs into the loft. She was given a hot bath, fresh clothes, and she ended up falling asleep in Skylar's bed. When Sora awoke, she was confused then afraid. She calmed down slightly when she found herself still dressed, and when Skylar came up, the girl realized... "You saw them?" Skylar only nodded. Sora's secret was out. Sora's Father, Reagan, had passed his Faunus genes onto her. She had fox ears and a fox tail, but as not all of the genes made it, she had a total of four ears now. Tucking her ears underneath her hair and keeping her tail pressed against her back, Sora had passed for a normal girl for awhile. And when Sora thought Skylar would start being abusive or rude, the girl sat by her and kissed her forehead. The act shocked the girl, but it was effective in conveying that Skylar was going to be nice. This started a friendship that led Sora to being hired and begin given a maid uniform, the same uniform that she seems to always wear. This job gave her the income needed, as Skylar paid her double what the other maids got (and the other maids had actually gone to Skylar and asked she get paid more) that her mom was able to quit two jobs and start coming home at normal hours. Sora had less hours and started off horribly, but in the end, with the help of Skylar, Skylar's sister Seraphim, and the Maids, Sora became one of the best Maids there, and started looking happier, more natural happy instead of forced happy. Now able to relax, able to be herself, Sora made a few more friends, namely among them Mia and Isaac, two of the regulars at the Cafe, and one other regular, an aristocratic Faunus girl named Gracie who sported two black bunny ears. She became close with Mia, who soon began to drive Sora to and from the Cafe, giving Sora a much needed break, as she had been walking for awhile. Sora began to experiment a bit with her sexuality at this point, with giving her first kiss to Skylar and her second to Isaac. She was attracted to both sexes she found, but moreso girls. That explained why she had a puppy crush on Skylar, one that soon would end. As Sora was waiting for Mia one night after work, as Skylar was already upstairs and asleep, Sora was dragged into the alleyway next to the cafe and thrown roughly to the ground. She managed to see her assailant out of the corner of her eye; a homeless man, reeking of alcohol, with a lustful look in his eye. He pulled her skirt up and began to yank her panties down, and she started to cry. As she felt him start to probe and prepare, suddenly he was yanked off with a cry. She shook as his cries of pain were heard, then he flew over her and slammed into the pavement, rolling into the street. Sora was picked up and carried off, and as she opened her eyes, she recognized Seraphim Valentine, Skylar's pink-haired sister. Carried all the way to Seraphim's flat, as the cafe was closed and locked and Sera wasn't going to go through Sora's things, Seraphim managed to get Sora into a bath and cleaned up before tucking her in and letting her know she was ok. The next day, when Skylar found out, she was furious with herself, and from that day instituted the Buddy Rule; no one left the cafe at night alone, and no one would walk home. She'd even drive everyone home if they had to, and went and bough an SUV to make sure there was a way to ferry everyone. Sora, meanwhile, was given a paid vacation and a huge bonus, as well as Skylar's tearful apology. Using this bonus, as well as all her savings, Sora did two things; She bought a sports car and tricked it out to the max, beyond Skylar's motorcycle. The rest of it, Sora used to enroll herself in Signal Academy, her quiet, shy exterior hiding a strong will and a sharp mind that gave birth to the first incarnation of her Sniper Scythe, the High Caliber Variable Sniper Scythe "Lideath's Salvation," a sniper scythe with three different attack modes, all of which she trained with, but only mastered one mode, SNOW. Everything was going good until her mom was fired for misplacing an item, and ended up working overtime to pay the bills. the Valentine sisters pitched in to keep Sora in school and out of overtime, ending up ok after all. Then came Beacon. Part Two: Hysteria's Eve Sora was so skilled with SNOW and the art of bloodless warfare, not to mention her determination and purity, that Sora was scouted by Beacon Academy for an early admission. But she failed the first time, as she accidently switched from SNOW to SHADOW, nearly cutting off her own head. This setback didn't phase her; it made her work harder with Seraphim and Skylar, as Skylar had graduated Beacon already. Giving her sister and friend pointers, Sora and Seraphim went back to Signal and worked their asses off, sometimes falling asleep in the same bed after a long day of training. Both, after two more months, were offered admission to Beacon. Accepting, Seraphim went early to see her sister's old teachers, while Sora worked as much as possible so her mom would have plenty of money to last until she got a new job. That changed, one day, when a certain archeologist manuevered Sora into taking her through some caverns underneath the cafe. This woman, Aellyn, nearly got them killed, but Sora ended up with a slight crush on the older woman. This led her to actually ok with the fact that Skylar had forced Aellyn to wash Sora, who had become absolutely filthy during the adventure in the caverns. As a plus, Aellyn didn't even mind that Sora was a Faunus; in actuallity, the two ended up going to the Red Forest together to track down more information on Aellyn's father. After a harrowing adventure, and a really steamy kiss, Sora and Aellyn left the Forest as a couple. When Sora finally ended up at Beacon, she was surprised to find that one of her new teachers...was Aellyn herself. So, with Seraphim, Gracie, and Aellyn, Sora began her attendance at Beacon, living in fear people would discover she was a Faunus...but also living ok, as she had enough friends that Sora was sure that, even if her secret was revealed, she would be ok. After being thrown into the forest and sent to find the relics, Sora was placed on a team with Avery Rachel Chere, Heather, and Leydnas, forming Team SHAL. Family/Friends Mia Wynter: Brief girlfriend and closest friend. First kiss. Issac Edison: Second best friend and brief kiss, to see how it felt to kiss boys. Skylar Valentine: Manager at Cafe and close friend. Grace "Gracie" Newcastle: Bunnygirl cafe-goer that sort of befriended Sora; she's too arrogant to really say their friends, despite the fact Gracie does have a certain affinity for Sora, teasing her sometimes. Aellyn Jiana: Love of her life and occasional lover. Occasional, what am I saying? Aellyn and Sora share a bed. That woman probably fondles her as she sleeps! -To Be Expanded upon as time progresses. The Car Sora managed to save up for a car. Not just any car. No, you see, Maid-Chan wasn't getting some little sedan or girly car. No, she saved up and bought something that said "This totally is not screaming Maid-Chan". She bought a tricked out muscle car. Which she decided to call the Reverb, for the reverberating beats of it's mega stereo system. Author's Notes -The name Lideath is a combination of Life and Death. Kudos to Lear for coining the name. -the inspiration for Sora did come from Sanya V Litvyak; mostly the quiet part. The rest was mine. It was pure coincidence I found the picture of Maid Sanya and fell in love with it Dx -Torrent and me discussed (mostly below) about Sora being an informant. Poor Maid-Chan :( -The rename for the scythe was because I ended up not liking Lideath after awhile. Sorry Lear :( -Until I learn more about the Fauna, Sora will merely be part Fauna. This will be changed to be more correct once the entire concept of Fauna is explained upon. Category:Pending Character